


Blame it on the Alcohol

by lielabell



Category: High School Musical
Genre: F/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kicked off the covers and snored in her sleep and was so damn cute that Ryan, whose first crush was on a redheaded boy in his second grade class, found himself pondering what it would be like to kiss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Alcohol

Ryan always knew that someday Troy would leave and he would have to pick up the pieces. He even went so far as to tell Sharpay as much, which he instantly regretted as it earned him an hour long lecture on why Gabby wasn't good enough to hold his coat, let along be his best friend. But he never thought it would be like this.

She was hunched over, letting out these gasping sobs that just tore at his heart. He wanted to touch her, hold her, do anything that would stop the pain, but he didn't know how. So he turned to his tried and true method: alcohol. Which, conveniently, he had brought by the jugful.

He poured her a cup, which she pushed away, then stroked her back and told her she was wonderful until she forgot what was in it and took a large gulp. She came up spluttering and demanding an explanation, but Ryan dodged her protests with the simple truth: if there was ever a time in her life to start drinking, it was now. Who cares that they were nineteen and no where near legal. She, for once, couldn't argue.

And that is how they ended up laying side by side in his extra large bed.

She kicked off the covers and snored in her sleep and was so damn cute that Ryan, whose first crush was on a redheaded boy in his second grade class, found himself pondering what it would be like to kiss her. He reached out and brushed a curl off her cheek, wondering what the hell was wrong with him and just how much he had had to drink.

His hand caught in her hair and she blinked up at him, somewhere between awake and asleep, and before he knew what he was doing, Ryan had his tongue in her mouth and her hand down his pants. And, fuck all, it felt good. She squirmed under him, pointy little breasts rubbing against his chest, and Ryan suddenly wanted to do things that normally made his stomach turn. He pulled back, confused and trying to clear his head, but her hand squeezed expertly around his cock and any hope he had was lost.


End file.
